


Super Mario Brothors 65: Bowser Strike

by 0jedi234 (TheUltamate)



Category: Super Mario Bros.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:06:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltamate/pseuds/0jedi234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bowser is back in the mushroom Kinkdom but who can stop him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Mario Brothors 65: Bowser Strike

**Author's Note:**

> I wrot this a long time ago so it isnt as good as things !

Mario adn Luigi and also Toad too were in Princcess's Peach's garden beacause to pass the time. The sun was happy and the hills had smilss and it was to a good day in the Moshroom Kingdom

Princess Pech waked over to Mario and Luigi and Toad but before anythin could be Mario Punched Peach in her face and se feell over. "Mario why you're doing that?" Toad shocked with surprised

"Look!" suddenly Luigi and it was not Pristence Peah but a trick and really Bowser JRr.

"How did you know through my disgise!" Bowser Jr angered

"Bacause it wa obvibos you were evil from dhe begiinning all along!" Mario yellend. "What hase you dune with the princess!"  
"Shis at Bwoser's Castle not that you tree moroans can got there!" and Bowser Jr jumped on to air ship and flu away.

"We have to sace the Princess" so Mario and Luigi and Toad ass well went acrost the Mushrom Kingdom and found the astle of Bowser in the fire part and went in a BOwser was there.

"You may got this for but you cant take the Princess Peach" Bowser lauged and shoot fire at Mario and Luigi but not Toad because he was standing over there.

"You cannat stop me I have the power of the evil Star" and over Bowser's head Bowse held a black power star that looked like a normal Power Star except it was black.

"I can t be stopped!" "That is what you think" And mario pulled out a mushroom taht was gold and white and it was the Good Mushroom

ATHOR"S NOTE: mARIO FOUND THE GOOD MUSHROOM IN WORLD SIX WHIC WAS A SPACE LEVEL WHERE THE GODE MUSHRUM WAS

Morio and Luigi and Toad again each took a bite of Good MUsroom and the became powered with power of Good. "What! How's possible!" "It's only start to you!" and with powers Mario and Luigi and still Toad beat up Bowser and savid Peach.

"Thank you of you I for saving me" and she gave them three kiss and whey all went hoem.

 

THE E


End file.
